


Whisper

by RoyEdIsMyAesthetic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Hotel, M/M, Painting, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Touching, affair, hotel room, royed, statue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyEdIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/RoyEdIsMyAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My lover and I share a small world together. He wishes to open all the windows in the house and let the wind carry his declaration of love to all who are willing to listen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

The late summer sun drowned in Central City's skyline, leaving behind a canvas painted with rosy reds, hazy oranges, and powdery pinks. Glimmering rays seeped through the gossamer curtains that hung in the fourth story window of the Bridgeford Hotel, lighting the room in a yellow-orange light which verged on the romantic.

The navy blue shadow of a chair's legs stretched across the carpeted floor and climbed up the flowering vines that twisted up the elegantly wallpapered walls. The shadows were partly interrupted by a pristine white cloud that sat in the center of the room. Swan white sheets melted off of the sides of the queen sized bed and cascaded into frozen, snowy pools below.

From atop the bed, a breath was heard- soft and content as words were whispered. Returned was a quiet chuckle of amusement. With a touch as light as a feather, the pads of fingers slowly traced the plane of a clean-shaven cheek before traversing the space between parted, chapped lips. The fingers were gradually brought away, drawing out a subdued whine before they trickled down to a defined collarbone, descending down the length of a toned arm, stopping at the crook of the elbow before ascending again, sending a shiver of pleasure down twenty four year old Edward's spine.

"Don't leave me," Roy breathed, leaving a trail of soft kisses down the length of Edward's neck.

"I have somewhere I need to be..." Edward replied softly, "You know that."

Roy placed a tender and lingering kiss just below Ed's jawline. "Oh dear sweet lord above, you're gorgeous," he whispered, placing a kiss on Ed's jaw. "Like a painting." Another kiss. "Or a really sexy statue."

Edward chuckled lightly at the last comment. "I don't think that the 'dear sweet lord above' wants to be invoked while you're dropping these thirsty-ass comments. But... I'll gladly take the first two compliments. I'm gorgeous. Like a painting."

Roy drew away from the blonde who sat lazily beside him on the hotel bed with his back against the downy pillows.

"Vain much?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You said it!" Ed retorted, sitting up on the bed, curling his legs beneath him. "Are you saying it was a lie?!" he questioned, half joking, but half injured by his lover's words at the same time.

"Of course not," Roy replied with a small smile." You're gorgeous... like a really sexy statue. And the world should know it."

Shaking his head, Edward frowned, but one corner of his lips quickly curled upward again.

"You can be such a tease sometimes..."

"You should open a window," Roy said suddenly, sitting up and absentmindedly combing his fingers through his tousled raven hair. It was afflicted by streaks of premature gray just behind the ears and where his shirt collar ended at the back of his neck.

"How come? You starting to feel a bit warm, old man?" Edward asked playfully, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Because you should scream it from the rooftops," Roy stated with a warm smile. "Say it. Say 'I'm gorgeous like a really sexy statue'."'

"Maybe I will!" Ed chipped, hopping up off of the mattress.

Roy's smile fell. "Oh please, don't," he pleaded.

"Here I go!" Edward sung, walking backward toward the window. "I'm crossing the room!"

He then turned around, looking at Roy from over his shoulder as he drew the curtains back and slowly began to push the bottom window pane upward.

"I'm opening the window..."

"Please no..."

"I'm sticking my head OUT the window..."

Edward paused, narrowing his eyes and looking at something that stood off in the distance. "Wait a minute. What's that over there?"

"What's what?" Roy asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His bare feet splashed into the pool of snowy bed sheets below.

"Come over here and look," Ed said, leaning his forearms against the windowsill. "Stand right here and look a little to the left."

Roy did as he was told, and standing beside Edward, he turned his head to the side. A light breeze toyed with his hair with childlike curiosity and tickled his eyelashes.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be looking at, Ed..."

Roy froze as Edward stole a kiss on the cheek, his lips soft and warm against his skin. Pulling away and looking at the blond, Roy blinked several times, as if were trying to adjust his eyes to the fading sunlight.

"Hey..." he groused before pouting slightly.

"Phht! I can't believe that you fell for that, idiot!"

Roy's lips formed a thin line. He turned his head away and sheepishly turned his attention to the peeling paint on the window frame, as if that were the only interesting thing in the room. Sensing his lover's discomfort, Edward felt a jab of guilt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I really am," he said honestly, causing Roy to turn back to him. "You're not an idiot, you're the smartest person I know," he said quickly. "Do you... do you forgive me?"

Roy frowned, and just as Ed was beginning to worry, Roy came forward and gave Ed a light peck on the tip of his nose.

"Always," he said softly.

Edward gently tapped Roy's cheek with the back of his hand. "You're so adorable, it's almost making me sick. You know, we're acting like an old married couple. Are we an old married couple?" Edward paused, mulling the thought over. "Well maybe you're old, but I'm sure not. But we have known each other for quite a while..."

"How old are you now, Fullmetal?" Roy asked suddenly.

Edward took a step backward with hurt evident on his face. His molten gold eyes dropped to the ornate antique carpet on the shadow riddled floor before they leapt up again and met Roy's eyes which were glassy with concern.

"You're always asking how old I am," Ed stated, "as if you're ashamed of me. Are you ashamed of me, Roy?"

"No. Of course not. I could never be ashamed of you."

Roy was greeted by a silence that hung pregnant in the air. Below their window, a car was heard zooming by, followed by the sound of a door being slammed shut. A wife shouted angrily at her husband, her words hushed by the distance between her and the hotel window in which Roy and Ed stood.

"You've gone quiet," Roy observed.

"I suppose I have", Edward replied, turning and clasping his hands behind his back. Those words were stated with a certain uncharacteristic humility that caught Roy off guard.

Edward turned his back and took a step back toward the bed, but Roy quickly reached out a hand and took hold of Edward's left wrist, pulling him back toward him. Edward surrendered and allowed Roy to place a thumb beneath his chin, lifting it gently.

"Hey. Hey, look at me..." Roy said, searching Edward's golden eyes. "I love you. I really do. I love you truly and completely and I could never be ashamed of you, because there's nothing about you that would ever bring me shame. You're perfect," he added quickly. "We're perfect- we're heaven on earth. Always have been and always will be."

Edward shook his head slightly, wetting his lips before speaking. "If you're not ashamed of me, then what are we doing here?" he asked. "I mean, no one's around who would care, and here we are, sneaking around and hiding because you're ashamed of me..." he said, slipping his wrist away from Roy's feeble grasp.

"It isn't like that," Roy stated firmly.

He watched Edward's back as he silently crossed the dimly lit room and sat back atop the unmade bed. Exhaling lightly, Edward's body tilted to the side, and he allowed himself to fall against the mattress, landing gently atop his navy blue blazer which had been discarded long ago. Ignoring the flotsam and sprawling out in the ocean of white, Edward slowly turned his back to Roy and knitted delicate fingers into his long golden hair which spilled onto the bed.

"Other reasons though," Edward muttered. "Understandable...."

Upon the room fell a certain heaviness that comes when two people want to speak and bridge the gap, but know not what to say. As wheels spin, they turn and glance at one another, uncertain as to whether or not the other's findings are the same. And upon their shoulders falls a heaviness.

A longing for another's presence when they, in fact, are already present in the eyes of the other.

With half-lidded eyes, Roy shifted his weight as the shadow of a smile pulled at his lips. "Come here..." he cooed. "Come on, don't be shy. Come back to the window."

Edward slowly blinked his eyes and sat himself up, the mattress groaning softly under his weight. Hesitantly, he stood and drifted back over to the open window. The gossamer curtains blew slightly and caressed his cheek as Roy placed a hand on his waist.

"Go on," Roy said, nodding his chin to the open window.

"Hm?"'

"Shout it from the rooftops," he said. "Whatever you want to say- just say it so the whole city can hear."

With a warm, pleased look on his face, Edward tilted his head to the side and his sun-kissed hair fell over his shoulders. The small action was natural and something that Roy found to be unintentionally sensual.

"Whatever I want?" Ed asked.

"Whatever you want," Roy reiterated. He put his hands on the windowsill before he leaned his body slightly outward, tasting the summer breeze. "Here, I'll say it first..."

"What are you going to say?" Edward interrupted.

Roy paused.

Edward leaned closer so that Roy could whisper something into his ear. And the expression on Ed's face softened.

**_My lover and I share a small world together. He wishes to open all the windows in the house and let the wind carry his declaration of love to all who are willing to listen._ **

In the morning, Edward left.

**_But in the end... he knows._ **

Edward stopped at the front door of Rockbell Prosthetic Limb Outfitters. He slipped a hand into the pocket of his navy blue slacks and drew out a gold key which he inserted into the lock, giving it two turns to the left.

Not a second after he stepped into the house, his wife leapt into his arms, enveloping him in a warm embrace.

**_That all he need do is stoop down and whisper into my ear._ **

"Ed!" Winry cried happily, "Oh I've missed you so! How was Central?! Come on, tell me! Tell me all about it!"

**_Into my heart, he whispers wonderful truths._ **

**_And onto my soul, he places a gentle kiss that I wear wherever I go- a secret tucked into the lapel of my jacket like a rose._ **

 


End file.
